Twilight Academy:Middle Year
by Mikey Kudo
Summary: It Has Been 10 Years since Spyro and Cynder were sent to the Twilight Academy,it has been a Wonderful Peace Years until Malefor Escaped from his Shadowy Cage with the Help of Apollonir,Now Spyro and Cynder Struggle with the Clash between them and Malefor (Co-Author: ShadowFireAngel)
1. Start of a New Year

Chapter 1: Start Of A New Year

Its been ten long years since Spyro, Cynder, and Leaf were appointed guardians. The time has come for them to return to the Twilight Academy .

I woke next to Cynder, today was the day we al went back to Twilight academy. I hopped off the bed and Cynder soon followed, we walked out of her house and headed towards the Twilight Academy. When we arrived, Luna, Crimson, and Leaf were all standing outside. We all had grown over the past couple of years, we were in our teen years now.

"Hey Spyro, ready to go get your advanced schedule?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah give me a minute." I said

I turned to Cynder and gave her a quick kiss goodbye, we wouldn't see each other until the end of the day. I followed Leaf into the Twilight Academy while Cynder stayed behind to catch up with Crimson and Luna. I came to the board where we received our advanced schedule. I looked at my schedule, I gulped, I had advanced fire, advanced ice, advanced earth, advanced electricity, advanced wind, advanced poison, advanced water,and under the dark elements I had, dark fire, dark ice, dark electricity, dark wind, dark poison, dark water and White Darkness

"Ancestors, Spyro, good luck with your schedule, I sure couldn't handle it." Leaf said.

A bell rung and that meant it was time to go to our first class, and for me that was advanced fire. The teacher for fire and advanced fire was Ignitus, he was a large red dragon who mastered fire when he was younger, he now passed on his knowledge to his students. I walked into ignitus's class, Ignitus peered at me intensely.

"Are you ready to learn dark fire and advanced fire Spyro." Ignitus asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said

"Now advanced fire is a step above normal fire, some say its so hot its actually molten lava when you breath it, but its just a myth. Now think about something hot, like a hot coal on a fire, let this feeling overtake you more than normal breath, let it consume you, then breath it."

I tried what Ignitus taught me, I breathed normal fire. I tried again, I was still breathing normal fire. I soon got frustrated and I started to get angry. I tried again and this time i breathed a fireball that blew up in my face. I tumbled across the floor and slowly got up with a deep and angry growl.

"Spyro, keep trying, you can´t breath fire with anger, it will only blow up in your face, now try again or get out my class, your wasting my time." Ignitus snapped.

"You know what Ignitus, I'm trying okay? I cant get this down the first time, its called advanced for a reason, now shut up and let me try again!" I yelled.

"Now Spyro, you can get this, you have the power to overcome the gods if you can be patient enough." Ignitus said.

I regained my composure and tried again, my body was a raging inferno by the time I built up enough heat, I breathed this energy and to my surprise I had mastered the advanced fire.

"Excellent Spyro, now lets move on to dark fire. Dark fire is the dark form of the element fire, its hotter than any known flame and looks exactly like shadows. Now in order to breath dark fire, think of something that is very hot in the dark, like a sun in the dark vast of space, allow this fire to overtake you, more than regular fire." Ignitus said.

I did was told of me, I thought of a sun the inferno that was my body grew hotter and hotter, so hot it felt like my body was glowing white. I opened my mouth and opened my eyes, black flames were licking the stone in front of me and Ignitus's face was in pure shock.

"You beat Apollonir's record, that seems nearly impossible, there´s no way you could have done it but you did, I'm very proud of you Spyro." Ignitus said.

"Thanks Ignitus, if it wasn't for your guidance, I wouldn't have got either element."

"Well I like to see young dragons like yourself to succeed, now you must go take a break, your body is very tired from learning the advanced element of fire, now you will see Lars Lion tomorrow ."

I headed out of Ignitus's class and back to my dorm, Cynder was there , she usually waited for me before she went to sleep.

"It looks like you've had a very long day." Cynder said.

"Yeah, learning advanced fire and dark fire wasn't easy, but I mastered them both." I said.

"Well congratulations, what's up next for you?" Cynder asked.

" I have to go see Lars Lion tomorrow, I don't know what im going to do with her, but I hope it's a lot easier than it was today."

"I'm sure it will be my love." Cynder said.

"I sure hope so." I grumbled.

Night was approaching quickly and I shuffled closer to Cynder who did the same. We gave each other a quick kiss goodnight and I quickly drifted off to sleep. The morning sun poured through the window beside my bed, today was the day I had to see Lars Lion and truthfully, I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I slowly got up and hopped off the bed, my muscles ached from yesterday's advanced fire lesson with Ignitus and one could hope they would recover soon. I walked out of my dorm and headed to Lars Lions class, it was a good distance from my dorm, so I had to leave fairly early to arrive there on time. I finally made to Lars Lion's class with seconds to spare, when I walked in, she didn't say a word to me but rather stare at me with keen eyes. I walked closer to Lars Lion and she fired a light beam at me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled to Lars Lion.

"I'm evaluating you and testing you, ready yourself." Lars Lion said.

Lars Lion continued to fire light beam after light beam at me, each time I would dodge them, because if I got hit by them, it would be bad. Lars Lion seemed to be breathing heavily, she began to charge another light beam. I charged a beam of my own and both of our beams of light collided in the middle of her chamber. Waves of pure energy cascaded from the colliding beams, one grew closer and closer to its target, and the other was being pushed towards its user. Lars Lion hit the wall with a thud and slowly got up, she looked at me with proudness and walked towrdas me slowly.

"its been a while since anyone has overthrown my light beam, you are truly gifted Spyro, come I want to share the ways of advanced light and dark light."

"Im am giving you the knowledge of advanced light and dark light, use these powers wisely Spyro. You are a very talented young dragon and I know you will do good deeds in your life, im proud of you."

"Thanks Lars Lion." I said.

I walked out of Lars Lion's chamber and headed towards Exedra's battle arena. I had no clue why I was meeting Exedra there, but I didn't have any room to argue. When I arrived, Exedra stood in the middle of the sandy clearing, his eyes bored into mine.

"Welcome Spyro, today you will learn about advanced darkness and white darkness, this requires absolute power, but be wary of this, absolute power can corrupt even the greatest minds. Now lets begin."

Exedra launched himself at me and I quickly rolled to the left. Exedra staggered and I charged at him and rammed my horns hard into his side. He let out a giant huff of air and feel onto the ground. He looked up at me with the expressioin a father would give his son.

"Good job Spyro, looks like I didn't last too long against you eh?"

"It looks that way Exedra." I said.

"Well I'm proud of you, but please heed what I said earlier, I knew you had absolute power and you could beat me. Well you know the forms for darkness and white darkness and you have the absolute power needed to access the advanced forms of these two, but be careful, absolute power can corrupt even the most stable minds."

"I'll be careful Exedra, I promise." I said.

I was tired, like dead on your paws tired, and I still had to go to Shock's class. I knew what Shock was going to teach me, advanced poison and dark poison, I didn't know if I could take anymore. When I arrived at Shock's class, he stood in the middle of his class attentive and ready.

"Welcome Spyro, today you'll learn the ways of advanced poison. Now I have a challenge for you, I will test you to the limits today, make it out of our lesson without a scratch, you'll be one step closer to a master like me." Shock said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Shocked launched himself at me, I rolled to the right in order to evade, but he hooked my legs out from underneath me and I rolled awkwardly across the sandy floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet, and evaded a lesson ending blow. I quickly rammed into Shocks side and got him off balance, I jumped onto his back and put an iron grip around his neck with my jaws. I started to pin him down, but before I could win, I felt a tail wrap around my hind left leg. It tugged and tugged and I soon lost my grip on Shock's neck and he threw me into the wall. I tried to get up, but my left hind leg gave out on me.

"Very impressive Spyro, you've beaten my record time, but unfortunately, you failed in your task of not getting hurt." Shock said.

"Yeah I noticed." I said with a hint of scorn.

I left Shock's class with a bad limp and a burning rage in my mind. If only I had took him down quicker I would have won, but I fell for a trick a hatch-ling would fall for. I shook my head with indigence and walked towards the other gods and goddess' chamber, they were going to implant the knowledge of their advanced elements into my mind.

When I arrived the gods and goddess stood in a giant circle, they all took one step closer to me, and they said "Ready yourself Spyro." almost in unison.

My mind was bombarded with the knowledge of countless elements and their dark and advanced forms. The information I was receiving was vast and each strand of knowledge that entered my mind had far more power than any mortal mind, I was truly lucky. After what seemed like an eternity, one by one, the strands of knowledge left my mind. The gods expressed how proud they were of me and told me to go to the room he Shared with Cynder and get some rest, I wasn't about to argue with that.

I walked quickly back home, I was eager to see Cynder I hadn't seen her since early this morning and I'm sure she was worrying about me. I pushed open the door to our room, inside stood a silver dragoness. Her face was exactly like Cynder's and her aura and personality was an exact match also. Then it dawned upon me, this was Cynder before me.

"Cynder, you've changed." I said stricken with awe.

"Yes Spyro, I've managed to transform into a silver dragoness." She said.

"Your so beautiful, I mean you were beautiful before, but this form of you, ever feature is more perfect than before." I said.

"Thanks Spyro." she said.

A thought crossed my mind, Cynder and I deserved a break from our training, so why didnt we sneak out of Twilight Academy and have some fun.

"Hey Cynder, would you like to spend some time with me?" I asked.

"Sure Spyro, though we don't have much time, curfew is in affect in a few minutes." she said warily.

"Who said anything about being here?" I said slyly.

"Okay, I see what your getting at. Where are we going?" she asked.

I told Cynder we were going to Golden Falls, the best restaurant around. We enjoyed each others company for a while until I needed to ask her a really important question.

"Cynder, when I'm king, would you like to be my queen. You make my life so much better when I see you everyday, I don't know how you do it, but you make the most worst days the best ones. I just love everything about you Cynder." I said quickly.

"Spyro I would love to be your queen." She said lovably.

Her muzzle connected to mine as we locked in passionate kiss, nothing could separate us now, we were truly destined to be with one another.

This Chapter was Done By Sureshot


	2. Malefor s Return and his attack

Chapter 2: Malefor's Return and the Attack of Malefor

I began to train the advanced and dark elements over and over. It was a grueling and long time, but I overcame the obstacles and slowly began to master the advanced and dark elements. Cynder watched quietly as I practiced over and over again, she seemed bored but didnt bother telling me so, she knew this meant a lot to me. After hours of constant training and exercise the hunger that pangs in my stomach soon made themself known. I stopped my training and walked over to Cynder, she had a glint of amusement in her eyes overlapped by gratitude. The gratitude was probably from me stopping my training, I bet she was bored watching me.

"So you finally decided to stop training?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder i'm just preparing for an emergency that could make itself known to us, we never know when the Twilight Realm will be under a threat and as a golden dragon I need to be ready."

"I know Spyro, I wish we could spend more time together than this ancestor forsaken academy would allow us." Cynder said.

"Ok Cynder, how about we go get something for dinner and we head back to our room, okay?" I asked.

She stared at me for seemed like an eternity and finally nodded her head sheepishly and walked towards me. Cynder was unpredictable, some days she would be cheerful and peachy, and other days she would be upset and her mood would be as dark as a storm cloud.

"Cynder please dont be mad at me. I'm trying my hardest to juggle training and spending time with you." I said.

"Oh Spyro I'm not mad, I'm just irritated with your schedule, I would never be mad at you." She said while rubbing her head on my neck.

"Thanks Cynder, I know my schedule isn't the best, I wish we could spend more time together as well, but for now, lets just enjoy tonight." I said lovingly.

We went to a local café, it was booming with business as the latter part of the night grew closer. We quickly found an open table and sat down. The restaurant was nice, the table cloth was as white as snow, the floor was a deep red, and the walls were made of dark maple wood, the best money could buy. The smells coming out of the kitchen were amazing, from the smell, I could pick out roasted lamb with an abundance of herbs and seasonings. My mouth quickly began to water at the smell of the lamb and I could tell Cynder's mouth was salivating too.

"You smell the lamb too?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm definitely getting that lamb." I said.

Cynder nodded to my left, and standing next to me was a small mole in a red vest. He stood about three feet off the floor and his cream brown fur was combed down nicely. He drew out a notepad and a pencil and cleared his throat.

"It's nice to have you here Spyro and Cynder, my name is Pierre and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you know what you would like?" He asked.

Me and Cynder both looked at each other and agreed on the lamb.

"We're both going to have the lamb." I said.

Pierre quickly wrote down what Cynder and I both wanted and sped off towards the kitchen. Cynder looked at me with a toothy grin and we sat in silence as we waited for our roasted lamb to come to us. About thirty minutes passed and Pierre came with another mole with a medium sized silver platter. When Pierre and his mole friend open the platter mine and Cynder eyes transfixed onto the roasted lamb. It was roasted to perfection, Pierre set the platter down quickly and walked away. Cynder and I both delved into the malevolent piece of food.

We quickly ate the rest of our meal in silence, when we were satisfied, we walked out into the cool night towards the Twilight Academy with our tails intertwined. When we got back to the academy, we snuck into our room very quietly so no elders would hear us, if we got caught sneaking out of Twilight Academy, we would be in a great deal of trouble. We opened the door to our room and quickly got into bed. The night was cold, I pressed closer to get some of Cynder's warmth and soon sleep fell upon me.

Apollonir POV

It was the dead of night, the forbidden section of Twilight Academy was in front of me, I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Sitting in a single beam of light on the far side of the room was a parchment scroll.

"This will free you master." I said.

I Opened the scroll to reveal the dark texts that were hidden inside of it. I recited the words over and over and a shadowy portal began to appear behind the stand the scroll sat on. After a few more lines of the dark words, a giant purple paw stepped out of the portal, the rest of his body slowly appeared. Yellow eyes shone from the shadows, and few pops could be heard as he moved his neck side to side.

"Alright Spyro and Cynder, I'm coming after you." The dark figure said.

Spyro's POV

I was in a dark forest, it felt utterly familiar, but I couldn't place my paw on where I was. The sky above me was black and white, it swirled counter-clockwise and caused an eerie feeling of dread to come upon me. A loud, evil, laugh bellowed through the forest, at first it seemed far away, but it kept getting closer and closer until the source of the laughter stepped into view. It was Malefor, he must have gotten free somehow, he's never invaded my dreams before.

"Welcome to your dream Spyro."

"How did you get here!" I yelled to him angrily.

"Oh, it wasn't simple, but that´s a story for another time, but as for right now, I have an offer to extend to you." Malefor said.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Malefor, your conniving and I don't want to have anything to do with you!" I yelled to him.

"Always jumping to the ending Spyro, but regardless of what you say i'm in control here and you will listen to my proposition. I can give you power beyond your wildest imagination, more power than the gods have taught you, if you join me, you will gain the tide of power and strength. Just think, we could do whatever we want and no one could stop us, you wouldn't have to go to that stupid academy anymore and the gods would have to answer to you."

I couldn't deny the offer wasn't tempting, the things I could do with this power would be remarkable, but if I did it I would turn my back on the gods, but then again, they've never really been there when I needed them.

"Alright Malefor, I accep-" A great force touched my mind, I hadn't noticed that my mind was shrouded with the lust for power. I noticed the force that touched my mind was the shroud of the Galaxy, it helped me realize what I would do if I turned dark, in a way it was sort of a fail-safe.

"I already have more power than you could imagine Malefor! I've trained hard for this day and I know that joining you will only bring me down to your level, and that's pretty low on the scale." I said

Malefor was eyeing me with intensity, he must have seen that I had grown a lot since he imprisoned me in that shadowy cage.

"You will die by my claws Malefor, remember that!" I said.

The dreamscape around me was beginning to fade, Malefor dissipated and I woke next to Cynder who was still asleep, it was still late at night, Malefor must be out in the Twilight realm plotting a way to turn me dark, I couldn't let him succeed, but if he did, the world in front of be would be nothing but burning ashes and sorrow.

Malefor had left Spyro's dream after his somewhat bizarre claim, his claim of Malefor dying by Spyro's claws.

Malefor snorted at the thought of such a thing happening. Malefor was a dragon of pure darkness and malice, there was no way a measly, small, golden dragon was going to be able to defeat one such as him, even if Spyro's powers were at their full potential, making Malefor relax easy knowing that there was little in the world, including Spyro himself, that could match him in battle let alone defeat him.

However, Malefor still knew that there was a chance that Spyro could, by some sheer miracle, defeat him and the purple dragon wasn't willing to take that risk despite how confident he was in his own abilities, so to overcome this, Malefor needed a way to remove Spyro from the equation all together, away that would make sure Spyro, and anyone else who tried, would not be able to defeat him.

Thus, Malefor began plotting, began thinking of ways that would allow him to dispose of the troublesome golden dragon. Many ideas ran through his head and many of them he considered for a moment for he dismissed them, knowing that they would never work.

Then, it all came together. Malefor realized that he didn't need to be rid of Spyro when he could simply convert him, make the golden dragon himself a force of evil, evil that would be a force to reckon with.

"Yes." He growled gleefully.

That would do perfectly now all the purple dragon had left to do was to corrupt the golden dragon.

Morning had at last, finally arrived. It was the time in which Malefor, the malicious and dark purple dragon, decided he would enact his sinister plan to turn Spyro, the golden dragon, into a being of evil, an evil that would be a force to reckon in many years to come. All in the Twilight Realm's would soon fear the name of Spyro and not revere it.

A deep chuckle reverberated in the purple dragon's chest as he thought of the future that was soon to be his and it was time to make that future, the present.

Spreading his large wings, Malefor launched into the air but hung low to avoid detection of anything or anyone who could see him in the distance. The dragon's destination was the academy somewhat out of his way, a fair ways away. This was the location and home of which the golden dragon he was after.

Malefor chuckled deeply again.

It took a good portion of the day for Malefor before Twilight Academy was within in his view, a good portion of the day before his ultimate goal almost within his reach.

A good portion of the day that would thoroughly annoy Malefor if he messed everything up here and now.

He descend down towards one of the several rooms rooms that were apart of the academy and by pure chance, he managed upon the room that was Spyro's, the dragon he was after. However, when he entered the room, he noticed that there was no-one within the room...not a single soul.

Curious as to where his quarry was at, he cautiously opened the door that was at the far end of the room, that he assumed led into one of the many hallways of Twilight Academy, and began looking left and right to see if he could get a glimpse of where the golden dragon had wondered off to.

Luck seemed to be with him for he caught a flicker of golden scales move around a corner which was trailed by another dragon, or rather dragoness, whose wings seemed to have the stars and constellations themselves on them. Slight fear worked it's way into Malefor's core as he knew of whom this dragoness and knew full well that she could present a threat to his plan.

Ever so cautiously, Malefor edged his way out of the room and headed in the direction he had seen the two go. He made sure the way behind him was clear before making his way around the same corner that the two dragons had gone. However, as got around that corner, he was in for a surprise.

Before him, barring the way to the dragon that was getting further away from him by the minute, was a dragon but not just any dragon. This was one of the Gods who taught and protected the dragons at the academy.

This particular God was a large and bulky dragon with midnight blue scales that seemed to be plated. His eyes were deadly red showing that he is not to be trifled with and on each of his wings, were two pincer-like...well, pincers that looked they could do some real damage if one was not careful. His tail tip was that of a scorpion's barbed tail. Currently, he also had armor donned. It was heavy armor that covered the majority of his scaled body and was complete with a helmet. A emblem of two interlocking scorpions was emblazoned on the chestpiece of his armor.

This God was known as Shock.

"Malefor..." He growled at the purple dragon, the growl clearly telling him that he was going no further without having to battle the Poison God.

"Move out of the way." Malefor growled in return.

There was sign of Shock heeding the evil dragon's words as he stared defiantly Malefor in the eye from underneath his helmet. The purple dragon returned the stare with equal defiance.

"Move." The purple dragon growled once again.

Malefor was so distracted on trying to move the Poison God out of his way that he never saw said dragon rush him. The Poison God had rushed forward towards Malefor and knocked him back by whacking up under his chin with his helmeted head.

This sudden attack caused Malefor to take a few steps back and shook his head to clear the stunning blow. Once his head was clear, he looked his gaze on the Poison God and glared at him. If this dragon was persistent on standing in his way, then so be it. One way or another, he was going to get to the golden pest.

Malefor breathed in deeply, causing a dark purple glow to build up around his mouth which was aimed at Shock who in turn widen his eyes in surprise and tried to get our of the way of this attack. However, he couldn't do that in time and ended getting hit for a glancing blow which still kept him down long enough for Malefor to launch a paw into his face, to knock him unconscious.

Malefor stopped at Shock's side briefly to snarl at him, telling him that he had said to get our of his way before making his way down the hallway once more in pursuit of Spyro and the dragoness hording him away. He hadn't gone far before another of the Dragon Gods stepped in his way, preventing him, once again, from getting to his target.

Malefor growled maliciously. He was tired of all these interruptions and it was now to remove them.

The purple dragon began focusing deeply on the depths of his core, to bring forth a darkness that had not seen the light of day in centuries, a darkness that would likely cause destruction to the immediate area surrounding him.

"No-one gets in my way!" Malefor roared as the power within him began welling up.

The power of a Convexity Fury.

Galaxia did all she could to keep Spyro away from Malefor for she knew the corruption that the purple dragon was capable of. Many of her fellow Gods were running past her to stop Malefor in his tracks but she knew it was inevitable that Malefor would get to Spyro.

She could hear the sounds of battle from where she was currently and that worried her greatly. However, what she hadn't noticed yet, was that Spyro was gone, he had snuck away to go back and fight Malefor himself, to end it all...

Spyro rapidly made his way back to where the fighting was happening. He knew he had to get there quickly or else a dragon, even a God, would be seriously injured or worse...

The golden dragon skidded around another corner and came face to face with Malefor as he was preparing a Convexity Fury would devastate the surrounding area and destroy a large amount of the Academy. Spyro had to act fast and he had to act now.

It was at that moment, he began to feel a strange surge of power building within the core of his body, a power he had never felt before in all his life. He closed his eyes and guide it through his body towards his maw so he could expel it towards Malefor, to see what kind of damage it would do to him.

Spyro's eyes snapped open and wide as he realised that this was a darkness of sorts but it was too late to stop. With a mighty roar, Spyro opened his mouth and shot a white beam of darkness at Malefor who had heard the roar and looked in his direction only to be hit by the white beam. A massive explosion filled the area and threw Malefor far across the room and through a wall into the outside world beyond the Academy's walls.

Spyro had also been knocked back by the explosion but not as much as he hadn't been hit by it. He staggered to his feet and lifted his head to see the devastation around him that he had caused. He looked on in awe and worry.

Large chunks of the walls, floors and roofs, of this floor and several others, had been destroyed in the explosion making the place very unstable.

Spyro sat down where he was and continued looking in awe and worry knowing full well that he was going to get punished for what had just occurred.

Galaxia came racing around the corner. She had heard the explosion from quite a ways away and ran back in the direction she had come straight away fearing for the worst.

However, as she turned the corner, the main thing she saw was destruction. Off to the side was Spyro who was sitting down with his head lowered and his face having a very sullen and guilty look. Galaxia needed not to ask what had to occurred.

"Did you use a dark element?" She queried.

Spyro wanted to shake his head no, to deny the truth of what had just happened but he could not and only nodded.

"How could you do that?! You should know not to use a dark element against a dragon of darkness, especially one such as Malefor!" Galaxia scolded.

Spyro winced at the weight of Galaxia's words. The guilt of what had just happened was weighing heavy on his shoulders and he did not like it a single bit. He knew there going to be consequences but they were the last things on the Galaxy Goddess´s mind.

"I want you to clear out of here for the time being, Spyro. I'll deal with you later." Galaxia told him sternly.

Spyro nodded and trodden down the ruined hallways with no particular destination in mind. Maybe he would go Cynder, but at this stage, he had no particular place to go.

Once Spyro was gone, Galaxia assessed the damage around her. It was on a massive scale and was going to take quite some time before the damage would be fully repaired.

The Galaxy Goddess sighed, knowing that her next decision was inevitable.

She flew out one of the holes in the wall and flew high above the academy where she could project her voice.

"Attention all students of Twilight Academy!" She roared.

She waited a few moments to make sure that dragons had heard her and were looking towards her, not that she could really see them at all but she continued on nonetheless.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances and damage to the academy, I, Galaxia, am announcing that all students will have a year of reprieve to relax while the academy is repaired."

She could hear faint cheering from down below as the students were happy that they could have a whole year to themselves to do what they wished. Galaxia sighed again as she made her way back to the site of the damage to assess what needed repairing first.

Spyro meandered through the hallways that weren't damage from the resulting battle that occurred only moments ago. He hadn't run into anyone yet and was glad that was the case for the thought of nearly destroying a whole section of the academy weighed heavily on his mind.

He turned a corner and looked up to make sure he was heading in no particular direction when he noticed Cynder, not too far away from his current position and she was coming towards him.

"Hey Spyro." She cheerfully said.

"Hey Cynder." Spyro replied, hiding his distraught rather quickly so that Cynder wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Whatcha up to?" The Silver Dragoness queried.

"Oh nothing much, was just wandering around for a while."

Cynder nodded her head in reply. "Well, I was heading back to Our Room to get sleep. Would you like to come along?"

Spyro smiled sincerely. "If it means I get to spend so time with you, then sure."

With that, the two dragons walked back to Spyro and Cynder's Room, tail entwined, where they slept contently with no-one to bother them whatsoever. However, little did they know that things were only just beginning.

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Twilight Realm, Malefor had only just returned to his lair with mortal injuries. He limped his way through the lair and towards his own room where he planned to recover from his injuries then find another to be rid of the troublesome golden dragon.

Apollonir, the one who had summoned Malefor, was shocked to see his Master is such a state and worried for his safety. The dragon made his way over to the purple dragon to see what had happened at the Twilight Academy.

"What happened to you, Master." He queried, fearing for the worst.

"It would seem that Spyro, the golden dragon who is becoming more trouble then he should, has become quite powerful."

And then Malefor walked past his new servant and into a room he called his own, to recover and plot a way to remove Spyro from the world.

PS: This Chapter was Completed by ShadowFireAngel


End file.
